


【翻译】Whiteout

by SoNotMotivated (Alucard1771)



Series: 【Devil May Cry-鬼泣译文合集】 [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Blood, Emotions, Feelings Realization, Incest, M/M, Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/SoNotMotivated
Summary: 维吉尔做了很多令人不解的选择。（是前篇《Blackout》的后续）





	【翻译】Whiteout

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whiteout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677197) by [philos_manthanein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein). 



> 致epyonics  
> 再次感谢epyonics对本文的编辑，以及从一开始就孜孜不倦拉我入坑的努力。

**Whiteout**

by philos_manthanein

 -

        落日西沉，室外却依然很热。暑气渗入到维吉尔的衣服里。他站在某座一半已化为废墟的公寓楼顶，高处时有微风吹拂。可惜微风也带着热意，强行穿过他的发间，吹皱外套下摆。

        面对维吉尔的存在，尼禄不作任何反应，只是安静地坐在屋顶边缘，双腿悬在半空轻晃。维吉尔并没有让对方回到安全地带的下意识冲动——他知道，要是换成胆子小点的人，这个位置会很危险。他也多少知道，家长该在这种时候产生些保护欲。但他很清楚，尼禄根本不会听他的。

        维吉尔走近了些，更清楚地看到尼禄：对方正低着头，向内拢着手臂，好像抱着腿上的什么东西。微风拨弄着尼禄的短发，轻拂过他的外套。尼禄更紧地蜷起身子，微微移动胳膊。维吉尔走得更近，直到看清尼禄抱着的东西。 

        是那本诗集。

        维吉尔不意外地看着儿子持续翻动书页。他注意到尼禄没在任何一页上停留太久。显然他并不是在欣赏诗歌，而是用手指轻抚着纸上的字迹和装饰。

        尼禄寻找的东西超越了文字。他在寻找V。

        然后尼禄阖上书本，用手掌抚过封面，叹了口气。他捏住书脊把诗集举到半空，朝维吉尔挥了挥，没有直接看向对方。

        “你说你会回来拿。”尼禄对父亲说道，眼睛依然看着前方的城市风景。

        粉金色的暮光黏附着书的封面，洒在尼禄身上：十指，双臂，脖颈，发间……维吉尔觉得尼禄很美。他当然会很美，不是吗？

        “是的。”维吉尔点头，即使尼禄并看不到，“我说过。”

        尼禄的肩垮下了一点。“那为什么一直没拿？”

        儿子话里潜藏的怒意让维吉尔啧了啧舌。“现在它对我没用了。我不需要它了。”

        但尼禄 _需要_ 。维吉尔知道尼禄有多急切地想要抓住对V的记忆。他知道尼禄有多珍视V，也知道那段感情不仅仅是单方面的迷恋。V的记忆和体验依然在他脑海中起伏不止。那些东西总是甜美得过了头，与逻辑和理性激烈冲突对撞，让维吉尔也生出所有V曾有过的渴求。

        然而即使维吉尔愿意，他也无法把V还给尼禄。他尝试向尼禄解释，但尼禄的叛逆让努力都成了枉然。维吉尔也试过用身体解释，但那同样背叛了他的意志。和尼禄肌肤相亲总会唤起那些不合时宜的记忆，触发过分强烈——但不完全令人厌恶——的敏感情绪，那是V遗留在他神经上的一道印记。

        所以维吉尔想让尼禄留下诗集，希望他能爱护并欣赏它——正如它应得的那般——即使这么做的理由和维吉尔，或者V珍惜这本诗集的出发点不尽相同——哪怕尼禄无法欣赏。哪怕他只会问出那些维吉尔无法真正回答的问题。

        “你总是把对你没用的垃圾随手丢掉？”尼禄责问着，更紧地攥住书脊。

        “通常都该这么做，不是吗？”维吉尔反问道。

        某种期待在维吉尔胸口短暂跳荡了一阵，他想知道尼禄会不会扔了那书，把它胡乱丢向几百尺之下的街道。但尼禄没有。这让维吉尔意识到自己的期待是愚蠢的。尼禄又叹了口气，垂下抬着的手，将书收进外套内侧，放在贴近胸膛的位置。

        “V曾对你很重要。”维吉尔沉思着大声说道，“那是不是意味着我也一样？”

        尼禄愤怒地哼笑一声。“我不知道， _老爸_ 。 _我_ 对 _你_ 重要吗？”

        沉默横亘在两人之间，只有打着旋的风时不时穿过他们。维吉尔动了动舌头，陷入思考。最终他回答：

        “目前是的。”

        尼禄应声转了过来，一条腿踩回屋顶。他站起身，终于看向维吉尔，瞪视中溢出的怒火仿佛要烧穿对方。维吉尔不喜欢这种神情。

        “你真是太……呃……”尼禄气极了，艰难地翻找着想说的字句。

        维吉尔耐心地等着他，把儿子被愤怒包裹全身的样子收进眼底。尼禄的双手都在身侧紧握成拳，两腿分立，脚跟下沉。他的下颌收紧，线条僵硬。而他澄澈的双眼写满怨恨，甚至让维吉尔的心中短暂升腾起一星半点的兴奋。他急躁，冲动，透着欲望、嗜血和恣意狂放的需索。维吉尔几乎能从尼禄身上嗅到那些情绪的气味。

        落日在尼禄身后隐没，只留下几道迟滞的光，把他的轮廓镀成金色。他的美让维吉尔自豪，仿佛艺术家在画廊欣赏自己的画作。在无法欣赏它真正价值的人手中，那会是一种可耻的浪费。维吉尔想让尼禄再次属于自己。

        “愚蠢。”尼禄终于吐出了那个词。

        “再说一遍？”维吉尔歪了歪头。

        “你真是太蠢了。”尼禄重复了一遍，同时大步走上前，“从头到尾，你都只是在做这些该死的愚蠢选择，而且你他妈根本不在意会发生什么，对吧？！”

        维吉尔定定地站着，听着尼禄大发脾气。直到尼禄近在眼前朝他喷吐愤怒，他也依然保持着冷静，直视前方，看进尼禄眯起的双眼。

        “意义在哪？！”尼禄继续大声斥责，双手推搡着维吉尔的胸口，在维吉尔不为所动时发出怒吼，“你做的一切都他妈没有意义！”

        “你不会明——”维吉尔试着回应儿子的狂怒，但尼禄急躁地打断了他。

        “我不在乎！老天！”尼禄又去推他，这次维吉尔决定后退一步。“你只考虑你自己！这也拿走，那也拿走，然后就他妈随手扔了？！”尼禄再次推了他一把，维吉尔又后退了一大步，但依旧没有别的反应。“过了这么多年，你回来了，就为了什么？杀掉但丁？为什么？！而且你连 _那种事_ 都做不对！没有意义！你真他妈蠢！真他妈没有意义！”

        尼禄挥出一拳，被维吉尔闪开。换手又是一拳，依然被维吉尔闪开。现在他们对调了位置，轮到维吉尔背对地平线，站在屋顶边缘了。

        “尼禄，”维吉尔再次开口，“你 _毫无意义_ 的愤怒并不能把V带回来。”

        这话不出所料地让尼禄发出怒吼。一句痛苦的“ **操你** ”回响在四周的高楼之间。维吉尔不喜欢尼禄大吼大叫。但他明白——即使并不是很理解——他的儿子在情感上比他乐意让外人得知的更加脆弱。维吉尔在他们共度的亲密时刻里见过这样的爆发。他心知尼禄躺在他身边只是因为尼禄渴望着V。

        同样不出所料的是尼禄又冲向他，准备挥出下一拳，对维吉尔能轻易躲开攻击的事实不管不顾。这一次，维吉尔在拳头落下前抓住尼禄的腰。一连串动作蕴含的力量超过维吉尔的预期。被强行截停动作使尼禄全身都在颤抖。维吉尔注意到他们都被蓝色的光芒包围，然后注意到尼禄背后的鬼手已经伸展开来。他看回尼禄的双眼，看着它们慢慢变成另一种颜色，并因愤怒而震颤不已，几道湿痕从浮现出蓝色血管的脸颊上滑过。

        美极了。尼禄美得惊人且致命。维吉尔的自豪感攀上顶点。

        他始终没有放开尼禄的腰，感受着掌心的皮肤正在改变形态。他后退一步，拉上尼禄。

        “你在干嘛？！”尼禄大叫，嗓音变着调。

        “做另一个愚蠢而无意义的决定。”维吉尔坦然地回答。

        紧接着维吉尔将尼禄拉近自己，用双臂环抱住对方。尼禄立刻想要挣脱，爪子抓挠着维吉尔的手臂和前胸。可惜来不及了，他们已经开始坠落。

        呼啸的气流在维吉尔身后像一张巨毯：仿佛一种他曾经感受过的、虚妄的安慰。整个下落过程其实只有几秒，但期间尼禄已经变回人类形态，改成紧紧攀住维吉尔的姿势。他发自真心地惊叫着，所有愤怒都被恐惧代替。维吉尔因此愉快了半秒，然后他们一起撞上柏油路面。

        骨骼粉碎，但又复原。表皮撕裂，但又自行缝合长回一起。头骨碎裂流血，一切陷入片刻黑暗，但双眼随后再度睁开。头痛持续着，但也随着时间流逝慢慢消失。

        “该死的，”尼禄呛住了，从父亲身上起来时还在发抖，“恶魔魔力。”

        维吉尔露出了微笑。他想起自己从前也恨过这种力量。或许他心中有那么一部分至今还恨着它，尤其是那些为别人所有的、被用于攻击他的力量。

        “你为-为什么那么做？”尼禄上气不接下气地说。

        维吉尔感觉到尼禄坐了起来，但维持着跨坐在他腰间的姿势，一只手按着他的胸口。尼禄的四肢发颤，是刚从伤害中恢复的典型表现。维吉尔抬眼看向尼禄。新鲜血液从对方的鼻腔和张开的口中滚落，映在苍白的皮肤上十分耀眼。血液弄脏了尼禄破破烂烂的上衣，甚至滴落在维吉尔腹部。维吉尔也能尝到自己的血，好奇此刻在尼禄眼中自己是什么样。毕竟是他承受了大部分坠落的冲击。他不觉得尼禄会对此心存感激。

        “你——”

        ——受了伤，维吉尔想。

        “是个危险的家伙，”维吉尔说，“而我——”

        ——想让你不再受伤——

        “——需要压制你。”

        “愚蠢。”尼禄伸手擦嘴，然后擦掉维吉尔外套上的血。

        感到至少能做些小幅度动作后，维吉尔也坐起了身。尼禄顺势朝下方移去。维吉尔不希望尼禄离得太远，就用手扶住尼禄的胯，鼓励儿子继续坐在自己腿上。这个姿势让V的记忆在他脑中喧哗起来，告诉他尼禄也曾像这样用身躯承载着V。

        “尼禄，”维吉尔沉着嗓音，“我没法为你成为V。”

        尼禄紧咬着牙，死死闭上眼睛。“我知道。”

        “但你可以拥有我。”维吉尔缓慢而谨慎地继续说着，“你可以让我对你变得重要。”

        尼禄像忍着剧痛般叹息了一声。然后他低下头，轻轻抵住维吉尔的。这是个亲密的、饱含诉求的举动，它让维吉尔的胸口倏地抽紧了。他努力翻找着V的某些记忆来安放这种陌生的感情，却徒劳无获。也许他还没从刚才那次坠落中恢复过来。

        “你也会让我这么做吗？”尼禄带着血腥味的呼吸温暖地落在维吉尔唇上，“还是你会在我也没用了的时候把我扔掉？”

        不，维吉尔想。

        “你总会对什么事情有用的，我很确定。”他的回答带着一丝揶揄。

        “维吉尔，”尼禄叹息道，“父亲……拜托……”

        那种被抽紧的感觉再次袭上维吉尔的胸口。他知道自己必须说出尼禄想听到的话。只是此刻这些话似乎带上了某种真切的意义，维吉尔无法完全与之和解。

        “你很重要。”维吉尔偏过头来，用嘴唇蹭过尼禄的，尝着两人混在一起的血。

        尼禄的呼吸带着暖意，嗓音透出几分不确定。“对你？”

        是的，维吉尔想。

        “是的。”维吉尔说。

  

END


End file.
